User talk:Pierlot
User talk:Pierlot/Archive (February 2008 until 12 april 2008) TVW Don't do that! You should not delete that, it's a necessary halt along the railway. 08:08, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :You cannot do that, just like that. And why would you do that?? Pierlot, wees niet zo wispelturig. 08:20, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Koning Waar is de koning Pierlot McCrooke Halle 09:17, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess HRH Dimitri I is very, very sad or angry or confused. I don't think he had a happy birthday. But what is there I can do about it ? BTW how did you know Lokixx had problems ? 09:32, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :i have readthat the kings has leaved Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:48, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::Dimitri where are you Pierlot McCrooke Halle 15:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::He's currently not coming to Lovia. George Matthews 15:45, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :King, please come back Pierlot McCrooke Halle 09:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't feel sad Pierlot McCrooke Halle, I guess HRH Dimitri I lives in exile momentarily. I feel confident he will come back, though, I don't know when. (confused too) 09:56, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm convinced that we'll see him tonight, already. Alexandru 09:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Het is iedergeval niet gezellig Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::You are totally right, but there are some things we haven't a clue about and as we are not really in the game I guess they want to keep it that way. But, don't worry, things will change soon. 13:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :: Do you like to become councillor of Train Village Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:45, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::I take it you mean olderman or councillor (depending on the English we speak) 13:57, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Leave I will leave when the crisis does not stop Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I guess we will have to start a peaceful wikia of our own, we call it Pierlot.wikia.com. How about that one ? (smile) 16:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :We WILL solve this crisis. 16:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :oK Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Take it from me: United we stand ! 16:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan Okran is a good neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke Halle 16:59, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Of course, it is the neiborhood where people stand up together and fight against the yearly returning hurricanes. We could make something nice of it. 17:04, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :: There is now no map Pierlot McCrooke Halle 17:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're right. And I think it's a good neighborhood too. Ánd I also apologise to you. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:21, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan I like Orkan. Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:25, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Would you Would you like to become Federal Police Officer? A nice, exciting and honorable job! More information: Job Billboard. George Matthews 10:51, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 10:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, then you can start now as an official Federal Police Officer. If you do your work extremely well, you can advance and become a Federal Police Sergeant. Please add the ensign ( ) to your user page. George Matthews 10:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) geofictie wiki wie zou er aan de Geofictie wiki willen bijdragen Pierlot McCrooke Halle 07:55, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Ze lijken allemaal op elkaar en je komt er steeds dezelfde cyberjumpers tegen. So, what's the point ? 11:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Er zijn 2 gebruiker: ik en Lokixx Pierlot McCrooke Halle 11:40, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Little Frisco LITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE FRISCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:52, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Thank you very much! Thank you very much for the reverting of the vandalism by SuperAndro! I will do a good word for you to George Matthews for the good policing work you've done! Thanks a lot! 15:25, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You've done great work for a Police Officer! Thanks a lot! In police, doing well means promotion! So, are you interested in the function of Federal Police Sergeant? George Matthews 14:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::In that case I officially PROMOTE you! Welcome in our team! You can add the ensign to your user page and take away the former one. George Matthews 14:53, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Congratulations Pierlot! 16:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Congratulations Pierlot, also from . 16:45, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::In lovia we have a good police Pierlot McCrooke Halle 10:49, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Orkan Orkan Orkan Pierlot McCrooke Halle 12:44, 19 April 2008 (UTC) : I finished the Orkan neighborhood, and soon I'll make the seals, but now I don't have any time left. 13:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Maores Ik moet mee doen met dat proces in maores Pierlot McCrooke Halle 12:49, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Ja, ik weet, maar ik raad je aan het te negeren, het slaat nergens op. 12:53, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::OK ~~ :::'t Slaat wel ergens op. De dictator moest zonodig weer 's m'n commentaar censurere. --OWTB 12:55, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ja en ik doe NIET mee Pierlot McCrooke Halle 13:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. De rechter heeft dan nu geoordeeld : 6 MAANDEN. --OWTB 13:11, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Zelfs dat doorstrepe deblokkeerd je niet :D --OWTB 13:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Pierlot, I'm sorry we were that late. He now is arrested for one week. George Matthews 14:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ooswesthoesbes Heb jij enig idee wat er allemaal aan hand is (was) ? 14:37, 21 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nouw ik moest mee doen aan een rechtzaak (due is afgelast omdat OosWesThoesBes wikizelfmoord heeft gepleegt) en toen stond weer een beledigende tekst op kwatsjpedia (Die nu weg is) Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:45, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :::zqt stond er dqn op kzqtsjpediq M Wegm ;ijn toetsenbord slqqt tielt< Zqt ;oet ik hier nu ;ee M Ik kqn niet eens ;eer degelijk ondertekenen< ::Iets wat anti koning Dimitri was Pierlot McCrooke Halle 14:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Goed dqt het zeg is< Ik kqn ;ij niet ;eer behoorlijk uitdrukken< ;ijn toetsenbord lijkt plots vqn een qwerty nqqr een azerty o;geslqgen< vree;dm 4t lijkt hier behekst< Ik wql ;qqr even ;ijn pc qfwetten en opnieuz proberen< Hou je hqqks<